


Offer Up

by Magicandmalice



Series: Kyluxoxo Tic-Tac-Toe 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, M/M, Submissive Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: “Where are all your pretty words now General?  Where is the Commander of this fierce ship? Where is the well disciplined General whose name makes others tremble in fear? Cause all I see before me is a cock hungry slut, begging for a taste of me.” Kylo growled, his breath coming faster as he neared his climax.





	Offer Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kyluxoxo Fest 2018
> 
> I have decided to do as many words on each board in a week as I can. So tonight I chose the words Ship/Force/Discipline. Enjoy :)

“Look at you, so pretty when you’re on your knees with my cock in your mouth. Not spitting insults or issuing orders left and right.” Kylo murmured as he stared down at Hux, on his knees before him. Lips red and slick with saliva and pre-cum, stretched wide where they were wrapped around Kylo’s thick cock. His knees spread wide on the carpet he knelt on, arms pinned behind his back the Force gip Kylo had on them. Forcing him down and holding him still as Kylo buried a thick fingered hand in red locks. Gently pushing his head down as he fucked up into that hot mouth.

“Where are all your pretty words now General? Where is the Commander of this fierce ship? Where is the well disciplined General whose name makes others tremble in fear? Cause all I see before me is a cock hungry slut, begging for a taste of me.” Kylo growled, his breath coming faster as he neared his climax. 

No matter how many times they did this, no matter how many times they brought each other to completion, nothing ever got them as wrecked as Hux giving up everything, his control and self discipline, to submit himself to Kylo in whatever way Kylo wished. 

Hux’s tongue swiped over the head of Kylo's dick as Kylo pulled back. The tipping digging into the slit, causing Him to moan lewdly as he was rewarded with a small drop of precum on his tongue. Kylo hissed as he felt his balls draw up suddenly, forcing himself back into that sinful mouth, fucking as deep as he dared. Wet lips and and a skillful tongue dragging his orgasm from him. Holding Hux in place as he made sure Hux swallowed every last drop.

Finally Kylo drew Hux’s head back and pushed him onto his heels, panting as he took in the sight of Hux's cum stained lips and released the Force hold Kylo had on him. Hux’s eyes bright with lust as he stared up at Kylo, silently begging to be allowed his own release.

Leaning back in Hux’s chair he slid one booted foot forward and nudged at Hux’s heavy hanging balls. A dark grin spreading over Kylo's lips as Hux's whined and his eyes fluttered shut.

“Not yet darling, not yet. We still have a long way to go tonight.” Kylo purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to over on Tumblr
> 
> My Main is Magicandmalice.tumblr.com
> 
> My Side is Cult-of-Kylux.tumblr.com


End file.
